


Suspicious

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Spontaneous sex, as spontaneous as this situation can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetakeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetakeover/gifts).



> I forgot about this. It had been sitting on my drive since the episode aired. Placeholder for other Supercat fics, but a birthday present for chaoticdanvers.

It should’ve been suspicious.

 

Everyone in the office knew that Cat Grant would never leave what she deemed to be important out of her own sight. Most people would have wondered why the box of cupcakes she had made a fuss about in the morning remained on her desk. She had appeared determined to finish it off herself and if it was empty it would’ve been discarded long before the end of the day. Except, that bright pink box remained on top of her desk like a bright beacon.

 

To Kara, she thought nothing of it. When she had finished the remainder of her tasks she was ready to leave and see Barry off, but her eye caught the little pink beacon.

 

The first thing that came to her mind was the morning when the older woman grabbed her wrist to stop her from taking one. The next thing that came to mind was determining if that box was empty. Curious, she lowered her glasses and used her x-ray vision to see if there were any left.

 

There were two.

 

Slowly, she stood form her desk and looked around the almost empty bullpen. Most of the people had already left, but those who remained were too preoccupied with their own tasks to look over in her direction. She did one last curious sweep of the floor before she made her way into the glass encased office. Step by step she walked to Cat’s desk and carefully lifted the top away from the box.

 

_We meet again_ , she thought when she saw the desserts sitting side by side at one end of the box.

 

She picked up the last one with yellow frosting and began to peel away the paper. All she wanted to know was why Cat Grant believed they were amazing. She wanted to know why the woman was ready to claw her arm off for trying to take one. She _really_ wanted to know if these _cupcakes_ were worth drawing parallels with her _non-existent love life_.

 

In one bite she consumed most of the cupcake and let out a sound she should’ve been absolutely embarrassed about.

 

“I expected you to have _snatched_ and _made away_ with the entire _box_ much earlier, Kiera.”

 

Kara stopped mid-chew when she heard Cat’s voice behind her. Fleetingly, she scolded herself for not hearing Cat return, but it was pointless and she had to face the music. She spun on her heel and stared wide-eyed at her boss with one last bite of the cupcake still in her hand. Heat fiercely bloomed from her chest to her face as Cat strode to her with a devilish smirk. She took a step back when the woman moved into her personal bubble, but she found herself backed right into the desk.

 

“Kiera, Kiera, Kiera, I thought that you of all people here would learn something. I expected you to have taken everything I’ve taught you and apply it to all necessary situations.” Cat raised a hand and cupped Kara’s hand that held the remaining cake. She leaned forward and took the last bite in her mouth, taking her time in savouring the moist dessert. When she swallowed she inwardly grinned when she saw Kara’s eyes follow the movement of her mouth and throat. “I also thought you would’ve learned not to take what isn’t _yours_ unless you’re absolutely sure you can _take_ it.”

 

Kara blinked and finally focused her gaze at the woman in front of her. She felt a burn in the pit of her stomach after what Cat had done and it was distracting. The expectant look on Cat’s face had her mind running and it made her lower her gaze out of reflex. She heard what she recognized to be a disappointed sigh and knew a deprecating statement was about to be thrown at her, but she couldn’t let it happen.

 

James may have caught her attention, but Cat caught something much more important.

 

She raised her head and for a moment searched Cat’s face. The expectant look had fallen to annoyance, but she leaned forward and stopped until their lips brushed together. When she didn’t feel Cat pull away she continued forward and softly kissed her. She sword she could feel the woman smiling against her lips.

 

Finally, she did something right.

 

Heat from embarrassment quickly morphed into arousal as she deepened the kiss. She dropped the paper in her hand and cupped Cat’s face, drawing her in. A quiet moan left her when she felt Cat’s tongue slide into her mouth tasting her. All she could taste was the sweetness of the cupcake they had unintentionally shared.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Kara preened at the soft praise. She rested her forehead against Cat’s and whimpered when hands held her hips, directing her to lean against the edge of the desk. She dropped her hands from Cat’s face and gripped the edge of the desk beneath her. Her lips continued to brush against Cat’s, but she wanted— _needed_ more.

 

“Should I continue, _Kara_?”

 

A high pitched whine escaped her at the sound of her name. She looked down and watched as Cat’s hands slid across the skirt of her dress, whimpering when the woman’s fingertips touched the inside of her thighs. Inch by inch warm hands touched her skin and sent her heart racing.

 

“Answer me, Kara, or else I’ll stop.”

 

_She won’t be yours unless you’re sure_.

 

“Yes,” she firmly whispered, brushing her lips against Cat’s cheek.

 

Her eyes fluttered shut when one of the woman’s hands continued further up her dress and pressed against the damp fabric between her legs. She whimpered again when fingertips stroked clothed sensitive flesh and her hips bucked for more.

 

“Please, Ms. Grant,” she breathed out, gasping when the other woman’s hand slid into her panties and cupped her wet flesh. She lowly moaned when Cat resume stroking her, barely dipping into her entrance. Her hips bucked again, but this time Cat’s free hand gripped her thigh.

 

“Here I thought you wanted James, but you are absolutely wet for _me_.”

 

The statement had Kara nodding and quietly moaning for more. She lowered her head against Cat’s shoulder and let out a choked sob of relief when two fingers easily slid inside of her. Slow, but purposeful thrusts methodically took her to the edge. Cat Grant was one to jump in head first, but she was also one to take her time in order to get the best of what she wanted. Kara absolutely hoped she was _that_.

 

“How long would you have waited, Kara? How long would you have waited for me to take you like this?”

 

There were answers lingering at the tip of Kara’s tongue, but she was far too gone by the two— _three_ fingers that forcefully pumped inside of her and the nails that skimmed her thigh.

 

“Hand I known putting out cupcakes would have you in my _hand_ —“

 

Kara’s entire body jerked at the forceful thrust that ended with Cat’s hand completely cupping her— _holding_ her. The pressure of the woman’s palm against her clit made her shiver in relief.

 

“—I would’ve done it much earlier. You’ve been dying to have my fingers inside of you, haven’t you?”

 

There was a gentle nip at the shell of her ear.

 

She wanted to say yes.

 

“What would it be like if I had my mouth on you or my tongue inside of you, Kara/”

 

The grip on the desk tightened unintentionally and Kara could vaguely feel it give beneath her grip. It didn’t matter when Cat’s words kept driving heat into her core and caused her to clench around those skilful fingers.

 

“M-Ms. Grant, _please_ …” the heat and tension in the pit of her stomach was becoming unbearable. Her breath hitched as Cat stroked deep inside of her, sending unfathomable pleasure throughout her body.

 

“Perhaps you’d prefer my tongue licking at your clit at the same time.”

 

“I… I want… all of it,” she weakly answered, whining when she senses began to reach their limit. “I want… _everything_. Please… _please_ …”

 

Fingers hastened in movement and _Rao_ she was about to lose control. That was until she felt her head being lifted and her eyes caught sight of Cat patiently staring at her. She couldn’t close her eye no matter how heavy they felt, not when Cat’s soft gaze asked something so personal of her.

 

“Let go, Kara.”

 

Unrelenting pressure was on her clit and combined with the deep strokes she couldn’t hold back any longer. She tried to keep her gaze steady with Cat’s, but _everything_ was threatening to consume her from the inside out. Her mouth opened in a silent scream when warmth burst from the deepest parts of her, enveloping every fibre of her being in absolute bliss.

 

For a moment, she felt Cat’s fingers still just to allow her to bask in the pleasure, but it wasn’t long until they started moving again to draw everything out as long as possible. She was grateful she wasn’t pushed to another orgasm, but she was sure she came against at the sight before her.

 

There stood Cat Grant licking her wet fingers with the proudest smile on her face.

 

“I always thought these cupcakes were just _that_ exquisite. I was wrong.”

 

Kara blinked and tried to focus her senses. She silently stayed put as Cat leaned towards her and licked the corner of her mouth of what appeared to be excess frosting.

 

“These cupcakes taste even better with _you_ on my tongue.”

 

Neither woman bothered to look down when they heard a loud crack.

 

“ _These_ are _mine_ ,” Cat purred before brushing her lips against Kara’s. “ _You_ are _mine_ , Kara Danvers.” She took a step back and hummed at the damage done to her desk. “I expect full _compensation_ tonight, _Supergirl_.”

 

Kara paled at the use of her other name.

 

“Quickly now, Keira; I do recall you wanting to see Mr. Allen off before the day was over.”

 

The younger blonde could only nod as she pushed herself off of the desk. She straightened out her dress and was about to leave when she heard Cat call for her again.

 

“It’s been a long time coming, Kara. You and I both know that I treat what belongs to me with absolute care.”

 

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief, but when she looked over her shoulder she nearly lost all self-control. Cat Grant was taunting her by slowly eating that cupcake with a satisfied look on her face.

 

_Damn those cupcakes._

**Author's Note:**

> Chilling on tumblr @ [531screens](http://531screens.tumblr.com).


End file.
